


Ambiguity

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping to conclusions can add a lot of stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 22 January 2010 as part of a set of drabbles.

It seemed unusally formal for something as trivial as this, but they both left the maintenance bay and went straight to Prime's office as ordered.

"You haven't asked for my permission to do this." Optimus growled at them as they entered.

"Quite honestly, sir, we did not believe we needed it."

"You believed wrong. So. Which of you is planning to do this?"

"Both of us." Jazz told him.

"You’ve discussed this with Ratchet?"

"Hoist seemed a more appropriate choice."

"You were intending to hide it, then?"

"Woulda been pretty hard to hide, Prime."

"Hoist offered to help, otherwise we would have been happy to do it all ourselves." Prowl assured him.

"Proving that all three of you have taken leave of your senses!"

"Come on, boss, lighten up." Jazz frowned at him. "It ain't like we're askin' for much."

"I'd have thought asking permission to create a sparkling - two sparklings! - was asking a great deal. Now stay here until I can find Ratchet to do a full processor scan and find out what started all of this insanity."

They looked at each other in open startlement, then back at him in time to watch the Prime stride out of the office and leave them there.

"Who said anything about sparklings?" Prowl demanded.

"Beats me." Jazz shrugged. "But do you think that counts as a yes or a no for our request for matching paint jobs?"

"It seems safer for now to assume it is a 'no'."

"That's what I figured too. Oh well. Another time, eh?"

"Indeed. "


End file.
